winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jessie and Jessica: The Starting
Jessie and Jessica: The Starting (Season 1) is the first Fanfic series of the Jessie and Jessica series. It consists of 12 episodes. |-|Episode 1= The Future "Jessie, Jessica! You won't survive!" Gaped a mysterious woman. Every where, flames and screams were there. "There is only one way" Said the woman. "Elaiza?" she asked. "Yes mother" came a calm voice. "Flee, my child. Go... Go to Magix!" The woman said. "But mother...you?" Elaiza now sounded Frantic. "Don't worry about me, worry about your sisters..." She gaped. Suddenly, a beam of energy hit the woman. "Motheer!" Cried Elaiza. With tears from her eyes as goodbye, Elaiza fled with her younger sisters. 15 years later "Jessie! Hurry up!" Jessica Hudson called out to her twin. No answer. Jessica went inside Jessie's room. She sighed, Jessie was on the floor, in the pajamas. "Jessie!" Cries Jessica. "What?" Asks Jessie. "We're going to be late!" Says Jessica impatiently. "Whatever" Mumbles Jessie. Jessica sighs. trying to get jessie up was hard as battling a 10-ton monster. And that would be really hard because Jessica only went to a normal school, not a magical one. She was not very sure she was magical. These days, a lot of humans live on magix. Wait! Jessie! Jessica remembered. "Jessie Hudson! You better wake up or else!" She cried. "Or else what?" Mumbled Jessie. "I'll ask mom to make beans for dinner" Jessica mumbled. Jessie immediately woke up. She hated beans. Everyone else likes it, so it's possible mom just might make it Thought Jessie. Jessie and Jessica rushed down the stairs. "About time,Slow Pokes" Mumbled Billy hudson. Jessie stuck out her tongue at him. She stuffed her eggs into her mouth. "Mom, I'll have a sausage" Said Jessica. "Jessica, you need to work up an appetite" Said Mrs.Hudson. "True, You look like a beanstalk!" Billy grinned. "You look a pig!" Replied Jessie, with egg in her mouth. True, Billy was chubby and plump. "Jessie, hurry!" Jessica dragged Jessie out of the door. "Sorry all,we were late!" Cried Jessica as she saw the line in front of the library. As soon as she opened the door, the stream of people rushed in. The twins saw a adult with long black hair, violet eyes and a fair skin tone. "Hi there, Elizabeth!" Jessie cried. Elizabeth had been coming to their library ever scince it opened. The twins and her were very close friends. Elizabeth was not too much of a chatter, though. As usual, the libarary was buzzing silently. "Jessie, come and help me dust these books" Jessica called from the storage room. Jessie went in their and tried to lift a huge book. "Jessica, when on earth did you get this one" Jessie said, panting. The book refused to budge. "I didn't" Jessie said. Jessie blew of the dust on the book. "Achoo" Jessica sneezed. "Next time (*sniffs*) use a duster!" She said. Jessie opened the book. "Huh?" She cried. "Shh,Jessie!" Jessica said. "It's blank" Jessie whispered. "What?" Jessica gaped, looking at the book. She touched it. Suddenly, her hand went through the book. Jessica did not know what was going on. It felt like the whole world was being sucked into a black hole. "Jessica!" Jessica could hear Jessie's cries and screams. She suddenly felt the ground. Ugh..Where am I? She thought. Then, she gasped. A few Kilometres away from here were 3 spirits, creating chaos to Magix. "Where.When..Ugh" Jessica cried. She ran and ran to the peaceful side...But then tripped and went unconscious. Jessie began to run at the door. She slammed the door open and began to run to her house. Suddenly, she bumped into a girl. "Ugh..." Jessie cried. "What's wrong?" Asked the girl. "It's wild, never in a million years will yu believe it!" Jessie said. "Oh, well tell me. I'm Katherine Elizabeth, by the way. Call me Katy" Said Katy. Jesse franticaly told her the wild happenings. Suddenly, Katy looked frantic, and excited. "Jessie..We've got to hurry. Open that book, which side did Jessica touch?" She said."Err..left, I think" Jessie said. "Ok, go and touch the left side. You'll be close to Jessica then" Katy said, and took off running. "Hey! Wait!" Jessie cried. She groaned, then began to dash towards the library. "Oh, Elizabeth! You've got to help me! Where will that book take you?" Jessie was pleading Elizabeth to help her, and when she disagreed, was trying to find information. A troubled look came upon Elizabeth's face, and she hesitated before she said, "I have no idea what that book is. Just do what that girl told you to do..." She said. Jessie sighed and went to the storeroom. She took a deep breath and opened the book, and touched the left page. Immediately, she felt like she was getting eaten and digested by a giant. Suddenly, all the whirling stopped. Jessie opened her eyes. She too, saw the spirits. "What on earth?" She gaped, and like Jessica, ran towards the peaceful are. Suddenly, before her own terrified eyes, one of the spirits actually appeared before her! "Trying to escape?" It growled. Jessie gulped. She shut her eyes ad pinched herself. It hurt "Aww..This is seriously real?" She mumbled.Suddenly, there was a flash of light infront of her. "Lighting Strike!" Came a familiar voice, and before Jessie's own terrifies eyes came a lighting bolt straight at the spirits. The attack hit, but it was useless, really. "Katy!" Gaped Jessie. "Kyle, look, that's a Trecherous Porta!" Katy sounded excited. "Not the time for your plant lectures!" Came a deep and boyish voice. "Aww, lectures? Well, Those plants can destroy spirits mister!" Katy said. The spirit looked a bit tense. It shot a large ball of black energy at katy. Katy athletically dodged it, and began to dodge all the attacks, turning cartwheels, walking on her hands. Suddenly, the large plant near Jessie dropped on the spirit. Katy gaped, "Kyle! You could've just poked it with a plant, you nutcase!" She cried. Kyle grinned. Jessie remembered her sister. She ran towards the unconscious Jessica, and went near the fading spirits. Jessie looked near the destroyed area. There were still 3 spirits. "Weird..." She muttered. "So how do we get outta here?"Kyle asked. "Just chant Kyle Kyle, His Brains will die Wait, his brains are already dead!" Katy grinned. "No seriously" Kyle replied. "Well, you transport yourself using magic!" Katy said. "Oh," Jessie said. It was later that evening, Katy, her brother Kyle and the twins were in the small cafe near the library. "Guys, according to my legend book... Jessie and Jessica must be the Walking Spirit's children!Only they will have the power to activate the book, and only the people they can trust can also activate it. And then, it can be activated by Kyle and Harry because I trust them!" Said Katy excitedly. Jessica's head wall filled with a thousands of questions. She had no idea which one to ask first. "Who's Harry?" Asked Jessica, feeling dumb. "Oh, my friend...I've heard Katy's stories about the legends, and Harry might be helpful with it." Kyle explained "Harry, this is your come-in moment!"Katy called. A boy, probably older than the rest of them emerged. He tried to walk "Cool" But he ended up slipping. Every one bursts into loud laughter. |-|Episode 2= The Walking spirit Jessica stared at Katy, Katy noticed. "What?" She asked. "Well, I was wondering, Jessie told me you were excited and frantic when she told you about that book thingy" Jessica said. "Oh right, well in my legends book, it says that a long time ago, there was a queen who wanted things to go her way. And when things did not, she wanted to change the future. One of her servents fount the book that enabled the person who activates it to go to the past or future. By then, the book was completely at her command, so everything went her way. However, she was not pure, and a person who follows her bloodline in someway can activate the book. However, the book will only enable you to go to the past or the future for good reasons." Katy said. Jessie stared. "You said we can activate it because we are the daughters of the Walking spirit?" She said. "Well, the Walking spirit was the sister of this greedy queen, you follow herbloodline" Katy explained. "Wait, what's a walking spirit? I haven't heard that one. Have you, Kyle?" Harry asked. "Nope" Kyle replied. "Well , legend says that the Walking spirit was a spirit who..Well, it's not actually a legend, it's true, well some of it anyways. But still, the sprit started off as a human. But she was hit my a spell which turned her into a spirit. People report a strange spirit walking on the roads at anytime of the...What the?" Katy gaped. Her eyes were fixed on the window. Everyone turned to the window. Clear as clear, a spirit was walking on the roads, an empty road because of the rain. The spirit looked like a human,but with a half-transparent body. The spirit had short hair, a face exactly shaped like the twins, violet eyes, also exactly alike to the twins. "No wonder, she really is your mother" Said Kyle. Suddenly, the spirit raised it's hand, and the group found them selves infront of the spirit. "I'm Kara. Your battle of the past begins. Without the battle, the world will be destroyed." Kara said. And as soon as she came, she was gone. "I guess we really have to save the past" Jessica said. The others sighed. Suddenly,the road began to whirl. It spun and spun, became darker. Suddenly, infront of her was Kara, imprisoned by a small spirit. "Deary Kara..." Said the spirit in a dangerously sweet tone. She pointed her finger and cried, "Darkn..." But her spell was cut off as a quick Katy aimed a spell at her hand. "Katy, Transform!" Katy cried. She transformed into her Fairy-form, a yellow and orange top with orange finger less gloves and yellow boots. A dark orange headband kept her wild brown hair neatly. "Spiritual Thunder!" Yelled Katy, and a blast of light and loud sound hit the spirit. Kyle and Harry were in disscusion. "You guys, you've got to help us!" Jessica yelled. They sighed, and kept on talking. "Honestly.." Jessica mumbled. "Ok, Jess, look. I have no idea how to use my powers, do you?" She said, turning to Jessie. Meanwhile, Katy was fiercely attacking the spirits. "Lava Lightning!" "Thunder Blast!" "Wonder Thunder!" She yelled, and yellow bolts and orange balls and white beams attacked the spirits. Suddenly, the attacks doubled. Katy's eyes grew wide. "What the?..." She gaped. "My spells can't double!" She cried. Suddenly, she saw Jessica with her hand stretched in front of her, her eyes also wide. "Jessica, did you do that? Wow,I never met a fairy who can double attacks!" She said. Suddenly, a black ball whirled at Katy. She did not see it, and when it got close, it suddenly reversed direction. Katy and Jessica noticed, and saw Jessie, this time, whith her hands stretched. "Reversing?" Katy gaped in disbelief."Wow.." Suddenly, Jessica cried, "KARA!".They all turned, and saw the spirit turning at Kara. "Whirling Time!" Kara cried, and aimed the spell at Spirit, with tied hands. The spirit angrily sent a beam that suddenly aimed at the teen-girls. It hit. The girls collapsed onto the floor. Suddenly, Kyle ran at the spirit. "Yoo hoo!" Harry called, as he pretended to untie Kara. The spirit charged towards them, but Kyle took a branch from his bag and threw it at the spirit. It collapsed, then faded. Harry untied Kara, and she too, suddenly faded. "What did you do?" Asked Katy. "I collected some of Trecherous Porta's branches. It can kill spirits, you know" Kyle replied. "Harry's good at strategies, but he's a pacifist." Kyle turned to the twins. "So that's what you were talking about when Katy turned into a lion!" Jessie replied. "Hey!" Katy yelled. "You guys need to learn to control your powers, and maybe your mouth, Jessie" She grinned. "Ok, let the magic get into you. Focus, guys!" Katy instructed. She was teaching the twins to transform and control their powers. The twins closed their eyes, and magic sparkles and a purple aura surrounded them. It gre brighter, brighter and brighter, until... "Jessie, Fairy of time!" "Jesica, Fairy of time!" "You did it!" Katy gaped. Suddenly, Jessica returned to normal. "Be confident, Jess" Jessie said. "Well, that's a start!" Katy said. Suddenly, a balloon dropped on her head. "Hey!" She yelled, and saw Kyle. The episode ends while Katy is angrily chasing Kyle, while the others are laughing. |-|Episode 3= Secrets Revealed Katy tried to convince Jessie and Jessica to go to Alfea, but due to them declining, she agreed to teach them on how to control their powers. Jessica felt very nervous.She entered the library with Jessie, and wondered how the book got there. It was obviously not something anyone could have brought. Wondering, Jessica absent-mindedly made her way towards the store room. She was careful not to touch the book. Suddenly, she saw a box. In side, she found a yellowed book. It had a dusty leather cover.She opened it unwillingly and saw neat little, faded words on the paper. They read: Dear Diary It's been a long time since I came here with them. I'm sure they are in good hands, and yet I'm so worried. Yesterday, I saw them happily, playing together. I feel guilty, what kind of sister am I to not be able to take care of them? Oh, please be safe, Jessie and Jessica! Signed It is the 18th of December,Friday Jessica's hand began to shake as she re-read the entry. However, the name of the writer was blurred and impossible to read. Suddenly, Jessie entered the room. Jessica showed the letters, and Jessie seemed at loss. "Who could have written these? I mean, there isn't another pair of sisters known as Jessie and Jessica in Magix!And she's our sister! We don't even know we have a sister!!"Jessie said. "I'm calling Katy!" Jessica said. "Whoa!" Katy said, staring at the writing on the yellowed papers. "This is insane" Harry mumbled. Jessica noticed Kyle was not there. Jessie noticed too. They decided not to ask, but through out the day, Katy and Harry seemed cheerful; more than usual. Then Jessie asked. Katy gasped. "H..He..He's been m..missing ever since y..yesterday" She cried. "That's terrible!" Jessica said. "We'll help you Katy!" Jessie said. They decided to split up. Harry made his way to east, Katy north,Jessie south, and Jessica west. Katy found herself in a forest. She enjoyed nature, but without Kyle,she felt lonely. Suddenly, a hand groped her leg. Katy screamed as she saw hands poking out from under ground. Suddenly, she felt dizzy, and passed out. Meanwhile, Harry was in a strange place, which looked like old ruins. He felt a shiver running down his spine. Suddenly, he heard distant sounds for help. He ran towards the sound, and was surprised to see a young witch with strange rainbow-colored hair, on the ground. Category:Jessie and Jessica Category:SARAH hyder Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Stories